Rhume
by Slowly-Feature
Summary: Mina tombe malade, Eijiro est obligé de jouer au médecin.


**Dès le début, j'ai trouvé ce couple mignon. Mais il n'est pas très connu, heureusement, il avance un peu dans le manga.**

 **J'ai eu l'idée en remarquant que ma classe est un "nid à microbes", une bonne partie de ma classe est tombée malade au même moment.**

Dans leur dortoir, la classe A regarde et commente un show. Vu et revu ce show montre à toutes et à tous les meilleurs héros et héroïnes tous pays confondus.

-C'est pour cela qu'All Might n'est pas souvent premier, explique Izuku.

Attablée au futon, protégée du froid sous les couvertures, Mina allait reprendre à son tour.

Quand son nez rose se crispe et que sa bouche émet un petit bruit. Pas assez pour faire trembler tout son corps, mais assez pour que ses deux petites antennes gigotent.

-A tes souhaits Mina, fait Momo.

-Merci, soupire Mina.

-Est-ce que ça va Ashido-san ? Demande Izuku. Tu sais on attrape vite froid. Surtout à cette époque !

-T'inquiètes pas, rassure Mina. Je n'attrape pas souvent froid.

La jeune fille sourit laissant ses camarades sur ces mots convaincants.

Ce que Mina n'a pas voulu pas leur dire c'est que c'est tout le contraire. Au cours de l'hiver dernier, elle tombée malade quatre fois. Mais si elle avoue, toute la classe, commencera à la border.

Avant de se mettre au lit, elle rajoute une couverture polaire, espérant que ça l'empêchera de tomber vraiment malade.

Mais ça n'a pas vraiment pas l'effet souhaité. À peine, sortie du lit le lendemain, qu'elle éternue. Elle termine de se changer et descend en bas, la journée promet d'être longue pour elle.

Elle n'a pas beaucoup éternué au cours des cours "normaux" du matin, mais l'après-midi, c'est une drôle d'histoire. Elle renifle tellement que Minoru doit s'arrêter de l'attaquer avec ses grappes pour lui laisser le temps d'en finir avec son nez.

Mais cela ne dérangeait en rien, le nain qui pouvait tranquillement mater.

-Ah, souffle Minoru, quand tu éternues ta poitrine rebondit.

-La ferme sale pervers ! jubile Mina.

Pas vraiment heureuse du compliment, Mina fait semblant de vouloir attaquer son camarade avec un coup de poing. Manque de chance, son nez la pique et au même moment où le bruit sort de sa bouche, son acide déborde de sa main.

Minoru a beau être un pervers, esquiver ce genre d'attaque reste à sa porter, l'acide détruit quelques rochers.

-Non mais, commence Minoru.

Alarmé, le nain n'a pas fini sa phrase, sa camarade venait de tomber par terre. Tout le monde les a rejoints, la pauvre Mina est allongée, elle est si épuisée qu'elle ne peut même plus se lever. Son Acide dégouline des pores de son corps. Même l'Effacement de leur professeur ne pouvait stopper l'écoulement.

Erased Head tente une main sur le front de son élève, elle est fiévreuse et pourtant elle tremble de froid dans sa tenue d'Héroïne qui heureusement résistait encore à l'Acide.

-Faut trouver un moyen de la porte jusqu'à sa chambre, assure Tenya.

Mais tout le monde a peur, Mina est une fille plein de peps et de bonne humeur, mais qu'elle le veuille ou non, son Acide est corrosif pour tout ce qu'il touche.

Momo propose une couverture pour qu'on puisse la réchauffer un peu, Tenya ajoute qu'il pourrait aller chercher l'infirmière, Aizawa répond que c'est son heure de pause. Ochako se demande si elle pourrait la faire l'éviter jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais il faut trouver un endroit sain pour appliquer un de ses coussinets.

Eijiro de son côté, ne se demande rien, il fait les choses en suivant son instinct. Il enlève son haut, laissant son torse à découvert, il glisse Mina dans ses bras, la couverture la protégeant du froid et de son corps renforcé par son Durcissement. Il s'excuse de son départ et de sa future dans l'aile des filles.

Il prend son temps sur le chemin, à cette heure-ci il n'y a personne autour des dortoirs. Les bras pris, il ouvre la porte d'un coup pied. "Cette situation ressemble à une scène de Lune de miel" se dit Mina. Oui, malgré la fatigue, elle restait à l'écoute du monde, et a bien remarqué où elle était.

-Tu peux me poser par terre, assure Mina.

-J'ai commencé je termine, affirme Eijiro.

A ce moment-là, le rouquin est rassuré en arrivant devant la porte de Mina. Elle n'est pas lourde, mais il l'a portée depuis dix minutes déjà.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, assure Mina, mes parents sont au courant pour "ça" mon lit ne va pas fondre.

-Tant mieux, acquiesce Eijiro. Mais quand même, tu aurais dû rester au lit, ce matin. Le prof serait monté te voir.

La malade baisse les yeux, honteuse, son camarade a bien raison mais…

-Depuis l'examen, raconte Mina, je ne sens plus vraiment à la hauteur. Je me sens pitoyable par rapport aux autres filles, je suis la seule du groupe à ne pas l'avoir eu.

Eijiro se tait, maintenant qu'il y repense c'est vrai que Mina est la seule fille à ne pas être passer aux rattrapages, lui aussi y était.

-Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, convainc Eijiro, tu t'es battue contre le directeur, j'ai entendu dire que Neito est passé lui aussi contre lui, et il s'est fait massacré.

-Je ne savais pas, chuchote Mina.

-Allez, encourage Eijiro, si tu te reposes bien, tu pourras revenir t'entraîner.

Le rouquin se mit à courir depuis le dortoir, si il traîne encore, qui sait ce que monsieur Aizawa va lui faire subir ? Une fois, revenu en cours, il réussit à reprendre son entraînement avec les autres.

Mina a passé trois jours au lit, avec le repos, la fièvre est partie, ne lui restait qu'un petit rhume qui persistait. En se levant, elle remarque la fine de pluie de dehors. "Et merde" jure-t-elle". Elle qui avait envie de passer un peu de temps dehors.

Ses amis doivent tous être partis car elle ne trouve personne dans leur dortoir.

Tant pis, équipée d'un parapluie, elle sortit dehors, elle chantonne sur toute la route. La pluie se fait de plus en plus forte, elle entre à la va-vite sous un porche, referme le parapluie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? pose une voix.

-Eijiro, s'étonne Mina.

-'Lut, fait Eijiro. Ca va mieux ?

-Je peux sortir, avoue Mina plus calme. Mais toi tu es bien trempé.

-Je suis parti courir au parc, explique Eijiro, et je me suis pris l'ondée.

-Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire, bafouille Mina, alors merci de m'avoir porté à ma chambre.

-C'est rien, affirme Eijiro.

-Si il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi en retour, insiste Mina.

-Ca te dérange pas de partager ton parapluie, demande Eijiro. On devrait pouvoir repartir.

Mina sourit et lui propose de partir tout de suite, couverts par le tissu du parapluie, ils rentrent collés l'un à l'autre, la couleur de peau de Mina dérive vers le cramoisi.

Arrivés au sec, ils découvrent qu'ils sont les premiers rentrés. Mais où est-ce que les autres sont partis, pour prendre autant de temps pour revenir ici.

-Tu devrais te dépêcher de te sécher, prévient Mina, ou tu vas te retrouver malade. Et je ne sais pas si je suis assez forte pour te porter.

-Avec mon alter je ne tombe pas souvent malade, assure Eijiro.

-Ah bon, s'étonne Mina. Jamais ?

-Une fois mais c'était rien, raconte Eijiro, une fille de ma classe de sixième m'a fait la bise, sauf qu'elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle était malade.

-Donc le seul moyen de te rendre malade c'est de t'embrasser, jette Mina.

-Tu veux me rendre malade, s'étonne Eijiro.

Mina ne s'est pas vraiment rendue compte de ses mots, non elle ne voulait pas le rendre malade. Mais…

-Attends pourquoi tu dis que j'ai envie de te rendre malade, commence Mina. Dis plutôt que tu penses que j'ai envie de t'embrasser !

-T'es folle, nie Eijiro, j'ai jamais voulu dire ça et puis…

Eijiro n'a jamais aimé être arrêté dans une phrase, alors peut-il faire exception pour Mina, parce qu'elle l'embrasse. La réponse est rapide, oui il le peut.

-C'est dommage parce que j'en avais vraiment envie, rit-elle. Bon après, je me suis dit : Non où il va tomber malade après !

Eijiro rigole à son tour, et puis zut, il tombera malade plus souvent et puis c'est tout...

Sous le kotatsu, Eijiro se pelote dans les couvertures, d'un bruit assez bizarre, il couvre la voix du journaliste.

-A tes souhaits Ejiro, fait Izuku.

-T'as a attrapé froid, demande Denki.

-Dis plutôt qu'une certaine fille de la classe lui a refilé, sous-entend Katsuki.

Eijro rougit, Mina éternue, c'est sûr qu'ils ne vont pas être un couple très discret.


End file.
